Juegos a oscuras
by Seth Usher
Summary: Ayano…estoy muy decepcionado. Tu madre y yo te criamos diferente.


**N/A**: _Considerémoslo mi fic-regalo de San Valentín, fandom :'D _

* * *

**Juegos a oscuras**

* * *

_Ayano_ observa los efectos en su espejo. Desearía no mirarse pero él insiste con que lo haga.

—Qué notas, ¿eh? Supongo que ni mi trabajo es excusa para no ayudarte esta vez. —había comentado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una naturalidad fingida, enmascarando la lujuria que teñía su sonrisa cínica. ¿Quién podía saber que mentía? Sus hermanos estaban demasiado tocados por la tragedia. Querían creer en la seguridad de un hogar y desengañarlos hubiera sido doloroso, quizá por lo tanto, imposible.

—Gracias, papá.

Una expresión débil. _Ayuda, esto es horrible_. Eso gritaban sus ojos. Pero nadie, ni Kousuke, con su cualidad, pudo o quiso escuchar.

El odio le nació casi de inmediato. _Odio_ por ese cuerpo suyo y sus cambios. Prenda por prenda lo desnudó y su piel se erizó como siempre que estaba por descubrir pezones erectos y un pubis sin depilar pero florido como un jardín doméstico por naturaleza. Ayano era así, simplemente.

Y su padre observaba desde la silla del escritorio, cuarto cerrado con llave, sólo en caso de que Tsubomi regresara antes de lo esperado.

—Ese chico ha llamado de nuevo. No es muy caballeroso. Te habla como si fueras una mascota o una niña con retraso madurativo. ¿Es realmente él en quien piensas?

Kenjiro Tateyama tomó el teléfono de su hija y pasó los dedos por la pantalla revisando los mensajes de Shintaro Kisaragi. Su único _amigo_ vivo.

…un momento de silencio inconfortable. Evaluando si salir del personaje o no. Ayano, temblando, colocó su uniforme escolar sobre el baúl en el que acumulaban los cuentos infantiles y algunos juguetes que los niños, pronto adolescentes, ya no usarían pero que guardaban significado sentimental. Como un gato que esconde sus excrementos, estremeciéndose, puso el sostén bajo la camisa y la falda, aún tibios con _su_ perfume. Frente al espejo se vio en desnudez de colegiala: sólo quedaban sus bragas blancas y las medias negras al muslo.

Su padre la miraba con indiferencia. La de una serpiente que sabe que su presa ya dejó de luchar. Que sólo queda devorarla, hecha pedazos como está. Pero viva.

_Viva_.

Trató de no llorar. Era una obra. Y representaba un papel. Pero qué papel. No el propio pero peor, mucho peor. Y el odio, como una tormenta, no tenía a dónde ir, ni qué arrasar. Se contentaba con todo en su fuero interno. No quedaba en pie ningún recuerdo.

No. Se obligó a pensar que Kenjiro Tateyama era un esclavo del demonio. Obviamente no se trataba de él, pidiéndole que hiciera algo tan denigrante. El padre amoroso que solía formar parte de sus juegos, el que los había protegido y enseñado por años, no podía guardar esos impulsos de ninguna manera. Ni al haberse muerto su mujer.

Ni siquiera cuando…

No.

—…no.

Era parte del juego. Había sido pautado previamente. Y no tenía sentido discutirlo.

—Vamos, Ayano. Un padre conoce a su hija. Estás desnuda ante mí. Totalmente. Te he oído susurrar su nombre aquí. No afirmaría que eres capaz de meter a un chico en tu cuarto sin que yo lo sepa. Pero…

Kenjiro Tateyama avanzó hacia su hija mientras que hablaba, con la naturalidad que hubiera tenido de sermonearla, estando ella perfectamente vestida, llegando más tarde que de costumbre de la escuela. Sujetó el mentón de Ayano, que no deseaba mirarlo, aún juntando fuerzas. Con ojos reciamente cerrados, las palabras de su boca golpearon su piel desnuda, la estremecieron más que el frío de la estación y estuvieron a punto de robarle el sentido.

Habría preferido morir. _De nuevo_. Pero no podía darse tal lujo.

—Deberías mostrarme. Para que pueda castigarte por tu desobediencia. Con las notas que tienes y encargándote de tus hermanos, no deberías ni pensar en hombres.

Ayano abrió los ojos. La angustia los había hecho opacos como una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Había bolsas en sus párpados de tanto llorar escondidas. ¿Su padre apreciaría esos detalles?

Tan enfermo.

Sabía lo que él quería. Se recostó en la cama, mecánicamente, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Porque desde hacía algún tiempo que no era así. Separó las piernas y colocó su cabeza en la almohada, llenándose del perfume que usaba para ir a la escuela e incluso dormir. Era una tortura.

La escena se había dado. Ayano había sido interrumpida en el medio de ella. Por Shuuya y evidentemente también…

No importaba. Era algo que otros hubieran llamado _inocente_ para una colegiala. Un vicio puro. Más, sin duda, que entregar ese cuerpo que su padre se había encargado de hacer inadecuado para un matrimonio.

Debía repetirla. Ese nombre, justamente, que antes encerraba sueños, admiraciones y un poco de envidia en su misterio. Era menester que lo repitiera, habiendo aprendido a odiarlo. Y recientemente a temerlo. Había perdido su esencia y razón. Era parte del circo de dolores infringidos por Kenjiro Tateyama.

La reticencia congeló sus manos brevemente a la altura de la ropa interior. Debía fingir. Con ojos cerrados de nuevo, porque así se había dado originalmente y su padre no dejó instrucciones de ninguna clase.

—Te he dicho, Ayano, que si no puedes ser estricta contigo misma, tendré que contarle de esto a Tsubomi. Estoy seguro de que ella podrá…

El engaño amenaza con romperse. Tristeza, emociones violentas, un semblante que refleja sobre todo el terror.

No puede vencerlo a él. En su desesperación, se obliga a mover sus manos. Que no son suyas, ahora menos que antes.

Bajo la mirada de su padre, con párpados entrecerrados y el rubor subido por la vergüenza, comienza a masajearse sobre las bragas en la humedad.

—Shin…taro…

Entre más durara, peor sería y mayores las posibilidades de que los demás se vieran envueltos en ello. Debía protegerlos. Era lo que _ella_ hubiera querido.

Nunca pensó que sería algo como eso. Pero no dejaba de ser una (humillante) forma de protección. Los amaba, sin duda alguna. Tanto que daba cuerpo y dignidad.

Él era terrible. Sus ojos resplandecían a trasluz de sus gafas. Era preferible mirar al suelo.

Le costaba creer que esas manos, que le pertenecían y no, invadían todo lo que era y _pretendía_ ser. Lo destruían y lo volvían algo mojado, caliente, obsceno, ruidoso, que crecía bajo sus dedos, impulsado por un placer que no podía llamarse tal cosa.

La ilusión quería desmoronarse. El placer empujado por la fricción, entorpecido por la tela que se volvía áspera, ya mojada. Luchó para mantenerla. Perdió la dignidad y el amor propio pero no la fantasía de su padre.

—Ayano…estoy muy decepcionado. Tu madre y yo te criamos diferente.

Kenjiro Tateyama (no. El demonio con su cara deformada por su sádico deleite, irreconocible, con la misma mueca taimada de los violadores que han escapado de la cárcel tras cometer cuarenta crímenes diferentes en impunidad) separa sus piernas e invade como un ejército de mercenarios con armas incomparables.

Primero dos dedos que se atreven a descorrer el algodón humedecido hacia el sexo rojo por los roces. Como su bufanda, como la sangre, como los ojos del padre y de los hermanos queridos, como la solución nunca alcanzada y los broches en la cabeza de la madre muerta, que de seguro no sabía que se casaba con un monstruo o en todo caso, con el que sería tristemente huésped de un demonio.

Se sienten rojos, al menos, como algo más que no debe pensar propio.

La ilusión es lo más importante. Es lo que mantiene a salvo a sus hermanos.

¿Y qué si es una putita por eso? Es mejor que abandonar a quienes amas.

_Soy una putita por amor. Se lo prometí a ella. Y ella…_

—Ayano, ¿no preferirías que tu padre te enseñara a sentir placer?

Dos dedos dentro. Fingir, fingir. Que nada se quiebre. Nada, salvo su persona. Dos dedos enterrándose. Dos dedos en seco, robándole el aliento.

—Papi…no merezco esto.

Y eso también es verdad. Nadie debiera encontrarse en esa situación, sin importar su valía. Cuántos lo amen y cómo. Pero Kenjiro Tateyama (no. El _demonio_, la serpiente) lo toma como parte del juego. Es lo más jugoso.

En el hueco de la ropa interior descorrida entran tres dedos, que son recibidos con un jadeo.

—Sé que no. Pero papi aún te quiere aunque te portes mal, Ayano. Por eso te daré el regalo de la plenitud.

Es un momento para aprovechar: puede cerrar los ojos con fuerza y concentrarse. En seguir fingiendo. Y en no estar ahí. Su cerebro se parte en dos: es la muñeca de Ayano Tateyama siendo abusada y es…

Ya no sabe quién.

Pero dentro de su persona deformada.

El cuerpo a penas y guarda lazos con esa esencia oscura en la que flota.

Ve de lejos la cabeza de su padre pegando los labios a su clítoris, metiendo la lengua y acompañando los dedos gruesos. Penetrando la imagen. Enviando más humedad y calor en su parte baja.

¿Es eso real?

No puede controlarlo. Pero tampoco deja ir la ilusión.

—¡Papá!

Mojado en la piel ajada de Kenjiro Tateyama. Ruborización en las mejillas. El mundo es brillante, lastima.

Pero no se abandona aún. Requiere más dolor. Y esto ha ocurrido numerosas veces.

Se está adiestrando como un perro. Una perra.

—Ya voy por ti, pequeña Ayano. Trata de no gritar. Imagina que Tsubomi llega antes de su clase de arte. O que Kousuke lo hace. Ya sabes que hay días en los que el refugio de animales tiene más voluntarios.

Los ojos de su padre resplandecen. Es todo menos humano. En cierto modo, eso es tranquilizador.

_Él nunca nos hubiera hecho esto_, insiste para sus adentros, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarle una mirada de desdén, fuera de _personaje_.

—Mírame.

Obedece. Kenjiro Tateyama separa sus piernas, se saca el miembro duro del pantalón y…

Es más largo, grueso y doloroso que sus dedos. Es más íntimo y caliente. Arde entre sus paredes. Crea fisuras. Aún sangra. Siempre sangra. La ilusión quiere romperse pero se concentra lo bastante…

Sus gemidos se vuelven roncos. Su padre no deja escapar sino siseos, más y más animales. Sujetándole los muslos, al enterrarse, le busca los labios.

Llorar contra él, en un desorden de su persona, confundiéndose. Dejando ir la sanidad poco a poco, con cada embestida. Perdiendo dominio, mientras que él se entierra en lo más profundo y las sensaciones se vuelven placenteras como una puñalada certera, cuando la vida ya se escapa con el rojo alrededor.

Deseos de vomitar. De aullar todo martirio hasta que alguien venga. Su madre, por ejemplo.

La primera madre.

Hasta es mejor volver a…

—Lo perdiste.

Calor pegajoso entre sus glúteos. No, sus nalgas. El brillo de los ojos de Kenjiro Tateyama es ahora una plenitud terrorífica, no sólo un reflejo vago e inquietante.

—Ni sabes mentir apropiadamente, _Engañador_.

Shuuya trata de apartarlo, hondamente avergonzado. Pero no tiene fuerza.

—Esto es enfermo.

La serpiente se ríe. Su voz socarrona es tan potente que recorre toda la casa vacía y estremece la piel utilizada de Shuuya, quien con lentitud recuerda su propia identidad.

Olvidarla para cumplir su rol en cierto modo lo hace soportable. La realidad cobra así la sensación de ser un sueño, una pesadilla montada de manera espantosa por algún depravado de gustos repugnantes.

—¿Lo crees?

La serpiente sujeta sus muñecas, le clava sus ojos rojos, le sonríe con deleite, a penas saliendo de él.

—Tu jodida hermana muerta era genéticamente lo más similar a la esposa del Amo. Con ella perdida, el mejor sustituto para sus necesidades, eres tú, siempre que puedas copiarla.

_Voy a vomitar_, deletrea Shuuya con los labios y la serpiente sopla en su cara.

—Por supuesto que otra hembra humana, joven como ella, también serviría. Cuando quieras te cambiamos por la única jodida hermana viva que te queda.

Shuuya hace una mueca que fuera de su control, se convierte en el sollozo que ha contenido mal toda la jornada.

—¡Él nunca hubiera querido algo así para nosotros! ¡Tú obligaste a mi papá a…violarme!

La última palabra es una desnudez peor que la física. Shuuya grita con los ojos cerrados hasta que el impacto de una bofetada hace que se trague su lengua.

—Creéme, no estuvo tan mal. —susurra la serpiente, poseyendo por completo la voz de Kenjiro Tateyama, haciéndola un siseo ronco. —Pero una cosa son las necesidades de mi Amo…y otra muy diferente las mías.

El frío paraliza a Shuuya. La serpiente, el demonio, en el cuerpo de su padre, le aferra las muñecas y aprieta su espalda contra el colchón. Shuuya pierde a Ayano dos veces cada día: a su hermana y la única posibilidad que tiene de negar lo que le sucede, hasta que el dolor se lleva su escasa cordura y el corrupto Kenjiro Tateyama merma su dignidad.

En la trémula sodomización, el Otro, el rojo oscuro, vuelve a castigarlo por ser él mismo, por saber de su existencia, por no haber muerto como su hermanita.

—El Amo quería esto. Lo pensó muchas veces. Bebió para olvidarlo pero no pudo. Estoy haciendo lo mejor para cubrir sus carencias.

"Todo esto fue su idea y su fantasía. Si revisas su diario, verás que no te quiso nunca más de lo que te temió y te aborreció. Ahora sólo eres un ingrediente del que hace uso por ahora.

Los movimientos se vuelven vertiginosos. Todo lo que Shuuya puede ver se precipita poco a poco en el abismo, mientras que la serpiente acelera el ritmo y se entierra en él de nuevo, sin molestarse en jugar a ser Kenjiro Tateyama por completo.

—Mira el lado bueno. ¡Eres un mal mentiroso pero un excelente agujero!

Sus risas son siseos. O al revés.

Shuuya pasa al último estadio de la pesadilla, casi agradecido: _No soy mi hermana, no soy yo mismo. Sólo soy oscuridad_.


End file.
